


Marcas

by NeusWastedLife



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V es esa máscara. Todo cuanto necesita para mostrarse al mundo es esa sonrisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. Descripción de la escena de las vías del metro con Evey y V en la película.

No es irónico. Le gusta creerlo. Después de todo, ha terminado amándole. Y le necesita. No sólo a sus ideas. A él. Sereno y locuaz. Como siempre. Gesticulando a la vez que sus palabras, oliendo a _violet carson_ y sonando como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

Junto a todo, junto a V…

Evey lo ha comprendido tan bien que ni siquiera necesita hacerse esa pregunta.

_¿Quiere llegar hasta el final?_

¡Oh, Dios, si él supiera todo lo que ha conseguido hacer más allá de la política! Si ella tan sólo pudiera retenerle allí, posar sus manos a sendos lados de esa máscara sonriente, avanzar y plasmar durante un segundo sus labios, sus dientes, su boca sobre la suya. Porque es la suya. La suya y la de nadie más. V es esa máscara. Todo cuanto necesita para mostrarse al mundo es esa sonrisa. Aunque tenga que tomar esa decisión, aunque finalmente sostenga la cintura de la chica entre sus dedos y murmure el único «Lo siento» que, de verdad, pueda ser el más literal de toda su vida.

Evey permanece allí mientras el eco de las pisadas de V se aleja de la estación. Y el olor a rosas se va y ya no hay cabida para otra cosa, ya no le escucha. Sólo siente la dejadez del cuero en su piel, el sabor de la careta en su lengua.

Y espera y espera, sentada en el banco, firme, con dolor en los ojos, reteniendo despiadadamente la imagen del metro vacío en su memoria. 

 

 

 


End file.
